Before Ever After
by freeflowing
Summary: After getting the Nobel Prize for Physics, Sheldon asks the biggest question of his life..."Now what?" The genius son of Texas gets a life lesson from an old friend and a new acquaintance. Shenny after chapter 3
1. Stockholm Paradigm

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS PURE FAN FICTION. ANY SIMILARITY TO ANY PERSON LIVING OR DEAD IS MERELY COINCIDENTAL.**

_**A/N: It's been awhile since I've been inspired to write. I have had this story in my head for a while now. It started out as a one-shot deal but the story kept developing in my head and this is basically it. There is a bit of a crossover thing happening with White Collar and Hawaii 5-O in some chapters.**_

_**This is essentially a 'Shenny' based story but it will take awhile to get there. Each chapter is inspired by a song; you can listen to it while reading or not, it's up to you.**_

_**There will be at least 2 OC and majority of Sheldon's action will probably be OOC. You've been warned.**_

_**Reviews are greatly appreciated. Haters tend to hate and will not be tolerated. If you don't like it, stop reading and move on.**_

_**Thank you and Enjoy!**_

_**-Freeflowing**_

**Before Ever After**

'_This is it. This is the moment I have been waiting for my whole life. To be acknowledged in this grandeur. In front of my family, my friends, my colleagues and most especially in front of people who didn't think I would make it. Ha! This is it. This is MY moment. Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper, B.S., M.S., M.A., Ph.D., Sc.D. __recipient of the NOBEL PRIZE IN PHYSICS!'_

There he was. Sitting on stage at Stockholm city hall. Sheldon Cooper, 32, the youngest laureate for the Nobel Prize in Physics. As the young physicist's visualize where he would place his gold medal and diploma, Dr. Marcus Storch, Chairman of the Board of the Nobel Foundation took the stage.

"Your Majesties, Your Royal Highnesses, Honored Laureates, Ladies and Gentlemen_,_On behalf of the Nobel Foundation, I would like to welcome you to this year's Nobel Prize Award Ceremony. I would especially like to welcome the Laureates and their families to this ceremony, whose purpose is to honor the Laureates and their contributions to science and literature." The esteemed doctor started

"In 2012, Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper made a discovery that led to a breakthrough in the Higgs Boson Particle Theory. Dr. Cooper's enthusiasm inspired other researchers to share his vision of the future breakthrough in String Theory." As he continued, Sheldon started to twitch.

The Nobel committee sat in front. The royal family sits next to them. Behind them he could see his mother wipe tears from her eyes. His sister was holding his mother's hand and his brother trying so hard not to fall asleep. Next to them were his friends. Leonard, Howard, Raj, Penny and Bernandette. Also in the crowd was Dr. Gabelhauser, who was beaming with pride at the fact that one of CalTech's own was about to receive a Nobel Prize for Physics.

Dr. Stroch called his name. The genius Texan walked towards the podium. His heart beating so fast, he looked though the crowd. Trying so hard to focus on someone.

"This is it." Howard whispered.

"Stop it. He's not going to faint." Penny replied.

"He's been waiting for this his entire life. Practiced his speech in front of the guys at the comic book store. He'll get through this." Leonard said.

"Uh-huh, look at him, he's pale and twitching. This is so going on Youtube." Howard chuckled as he gets his phone and started to record the momentous event.

Sheldon licked his lips as he saw Howard pointing his phone on him. '_No! I will not give him the satisfaction.'_

The young doctor closed his eyes and took a deep breath. As he opened his eyes, he focused on the one person he knew was silently cheering him on. It was the bubbly blonde waitress that he called his friend. But as he looked at Penny, a red haired woman in a champagne colored gown who was seating behind his friend caught his eye instead.

'_A muse?'_ He asked himself. That's when he started to speak. He had his speech memorized that he didn't bother looking through his index cards. He wasn't even aware that he started speaking. Instead all he could see was the red head smiling and looking at him.

Applause.

* * *

_**Song: Feeling Good - Muse**_

_**A/N: It's a bit slow, I know. Bear with me as I try to hit my stride. I do hope you guys will enjoy reading this story.**_


	2. Rose

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS PURE FAN FICTION. ANY SIMILARITY TO ANY PERSON LIVING OR DEAD IS MERELY COINCIDENTAL.**_

**Before Ever After**

**Chapter 2 - Rose**

Apparently he was done. The crowd stood as they applauded the young physicist. What happened next was a blur. He shook hands with the King. He received his medal, diploma and an envelope containing the check. Pictures were taken, people gathered around him, congratulating him.

The next thing he knew, he was standing with his friends holding a glass of diet coke with a lime wedge in it.

"So how did you do it?" Raj asked as he sipped his 3rd glass of grasshopper.

"How did I do what?" Sheldon frowned. He didn't know if his friend was asking about his work, that he explained in detail during his speech, or at least he think he did. Or maybe it was the fact that he has yet to faint.

"Not faint. Dude, millions of people were watching you. I mean, you are now part of history." Raj replied.

"Yeah, we all thought you were a goner before you'd open your mouth." Howard said. He was still bummed that Sheldon didn't faint and that he had to pay Leonard 50 bucks.

"Don't listen to him, sweetie. We were cheering you on. Although you kinda did surprise us. I mean you were so focused and in the zone. It was kinda hot." Penny stated, much to the surprise of their friends, especially Leonard.

"You thought he was hot?" Leonard inquired.

"Not hot, like I want to jump his bones hot. It was just a different side of Sheldon." Penny refuted. She knows that Leonard could get easily jealous of Sheldon, especially now that his roommate is a Nobel Prize laureate. She knew she had to tread lightly.

Sheldon looked confused. His roommate looked agitated and Penny seemed to have avoided Leonard's eyes. Raj started to converse with his sister and his mother seemed to have found her way to Dr. Gabelhauser. The young genius pursed his lips as he walked around. He smiled as people congratulated him. This is usually when he breaks out into hives especially since he forgot to bring his hand sanitizer.

Sheldon finally found a secluded spot. The balcony. He needed the fresh air. It took awhile to finally sink in. He was a Nobel Prize Laureate. He have been lording it over his colleagues and his friends for months now but he had never really thought about it. He sighed and admired the view.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" a female voice behind him mentioned.

Sheldon turned and saw his red head muse. Fair skinned, hazel eyes…she was even more exquisite up close.

"Never lose an opportunity of seeing anything that is beautiful." She said as she approached the physicist.

"Emerson." Sheldon replied, looking un-amused.

The woman smiled, "Not an Emerson fan?"

"I'm a man of science." Sheldon stated. "I don't have any disdain for Emerson. I'm just not a big fan of literature. I find them quite tedious…although some are amusing at certain times."

"Dr. Sheldon Cooper." The red head started as she moved closer to the young doctor.

She takes his drink and replaced it with a champagne flute. Sheldon felt a sudden surge of electricity when she touched him. He only felt it once and that was when he gave Penny a hug after the blonde waitress gave him the signed napkin from Leonard Nimoy.

"I don't drink." Is what all he could muster up to say as he put the glass on the balcony ledge.

"It's a 99 Bollinger La Grande Année Rosé. You should try it. It would be rude if you didn't." she replied.

"But I don't…"

"Drink. I know." She smiled and sipped her champagne. "This rosé reminds me of you, impressive richness and depth of flavor, a perfect balance and worthy of its expensive tag. But most people dismiss it as they go for the usual Moet or Perignon. This champagne is an acquired taste."

"Are you a connoisseur?" Sheldon asked.

"No." She sipped her drink again and sighed as placed her glass down next to Sheldon's. She moves in closer and whispered in his ear. "I'm an admirer of acquired tastes."

The young physicist swallowed hard. His heart started to beat so fast that he could almost hear it. His breathing got a lot faster and deeper. Her perfume was intoxicating, white musk with a subtle hint of cherry blossoms.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Cooper." As she walks away, Sheldon grabbed her hand to stop her.

Sheldon cleared her throat, "You know who I am but I don't know who you are. I don't think that's fair. You haven't told me your name"

The young genius was impressed at how he handled himself. He sounded like someone dark and cool, like Bruce Wayne. He was happy about it but preferred to keep his cool. He then realized that he was still holding her hand and immediately lets her go. His red head muse smiled again. She reached for the glass he placed on the balcony's ledge and put it back in his hand again.

She leans in close to his ear. "I did."

With that, she walked away. Sheldon frowned and tried to recall their conversation_. 'What is she talking about? She never told me her name…'_ He sighed and sipped his drink. She was right, it was an acquired taste and much to his surprise, he liked it.

'_Oh'_ was all he could come up with as he looked at his glass, she did tell him her name, just not in the most conventional way.

Sheldon closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he sipped his champagne. He could still smell her perfume, feel her breathe on his ear, feel her feathered touch on his hand. '_A Rose by any other name would smell as sweet.' _

He was deep into his thought when someone tapped his shoulder. He opened his eyes and turned to see Raj. It was the brick on the head he needed to snap him back to reality.

"Dude, we've been looking everywhere for you." His Hindu friend said.

"Why? What's going on?" Sheldon asked. He followed his friend inside and saw men in black suits escorting people out.

"Apparently Interpol received a bomb threat and traced the call here. The Royal family and the rest of the committee were escorted out. They have a car waiting for us." Raj informed him.

"What about my mother and Missy…and George?"

"They've gone ahead. They're fine. Penny made sure of it."

"Penny?"

"Yeah, she tore an Interpol agent a new one when they wouldn't let your family in one of the cars. She was kinda bad ass."

"Wait…a new what?"

"What?" Raj looked at his confused friend.

"You said that Penny tore the agent a new one. A new one what?" Sheldon asked.

"It's an expression Sheldon. It means she unleashed her wrath on the agent. Now let's go. I don't want be blown to bits." Raj replied.

The two were escorted to their car where the rest of his friends were waiting for him. As they drove off, Sheldon looked out of the car window. He wondered if his red headed muse got out safely. He also wondered if he'd ever see her again.

**oo00oo**

When they arrived at their hotel suite, his mother and sister ran towards him and hugged him tightly. Penny smiled as her whack a doodle neighbor hugs his family. Sheldon met Penny's eyes. He gave her his most genuine smile and nodded. He was thankful that Penny made sure that his family was safe. He was also thankful that she was safe. Sheldon excused himself from the group and went in his room.

He took off his jacket and hanged it in the closet. He then removed his bow tie and unbuttoned his dress shirt. He dug through his pockets and removed the contents in them. That's when he saw it, business card with a small key attached to it. He examined the key. It was too small to be a room key and too common to be a key to a safe. He read the card.

"Manhattan Mutual Bank. SC142. "

Who could've put this in his pocket? The even bigger question that was lingering in his head was who could've gotten close enough to put the card and the key in his pockets without him feeling it.

"Rose." He whispered.

She was the only one who could've done it since she was the only one who got close. He closed his eyes again as he pictured his red head muse. He sighed and smiled as he opened his eyes again. He placed the card and the key in his wallet. A nice hot shower will feel so nice after the day he had. As he started to undress he looked down, pursed his lips and raised his eyebrows.

'_Maybe a cold shower will be better.'_

* * *

__**Song: La Vie en Rose **

**A/N: I know the story is a bit slow and I apologize. The story is a bit scattered in my brain right now so I need to re-focus. I do promise that it will get better. And don't worry, Shenny moments are coming.**


	3. 48 Hours Earlier

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS PURE FAN FICTION. ANY SIMILARITY TO ANY PERSON LIVING OR DEAD IS MERELY COINCIDENTAL.**_

**Before Ever After**

**Chapter 3 – 48 Hours Earlier**

It was another hot and humid day in Paris. Rose sits on her favorite table in Les Deux Magots, a café in Paris that's famous for its literary background. She was enjoying her second glass of pinot noir when a bald man wearing dark rimmed glasses and a fedora sat in front of her.

"Really Mozzie?" Rose asked as she sipped her wine.

"No names." Mozzie hushed. "You've been out of the game for too long."

"Is there a reason why you are single handedly ruining my retirement?" the red head asked again.

Mozzie smirked and looked around. The bald man had always been paranoid that he's being followed. This was no exception.

"There's no retiring in our line of work. We just lay low until the heat dies down." Mozzie reminded her.

Rose sighed. The man was testing her patience but she knew he was right. In their line of work, there is no such thing as retiring. With what they do, you could only end up either dead or in prison.

Mozzie gives her a brown envelope. She opens it and frowns. The envelope contained several pictures of a lanky, dark haired guy in superhero shirts.

"What is this, Moz?" She asked.

"They found him." Mozzie simply replied.

"How? I've cut ties with that part of my life a long time ago." Rose was getting anxious. She stayed in Paris for a reason. It's the farthest she could get from the people from her past, plus no one knows her here. It's easy to be invisible.

"They were digging around for Neal. If you dig long enough, you find what you're looking for." He answered.

Rose shook her head, "Where is Neal?"

"I could honestly tell you that I don't know. We were in El Salvador for a while but then he left without saying anything. That's when I found a similar envelope with your picture in it. A week later this envelope came for me but it was addressed to you. It took me awhile to find you." Mozzie narrated.

"They're using me to smoke him out. And now they're using my past to get to me." Rose sighed. She combed her fingers through her hair. "Where is Neal?"

"I told you, I don't know." Mozzie replied. Rose arched her eyebrows in disbelief. "I was with him in…"

"El Salvador, I know!" Rose exclaimed. "But you're Mozzie. You know everything."

"I know that you need to find Neal before they do. I know that you need to tell him to give himself up to Agent Peter Burke. I know that you are the only one who could find him and help him." The bald man stated.

Rose looked at the photograph and then at Mozzie. She knew that he was right. But if she does this, that means she's going to be a target as well.

"You know you and Neal are magnets for big trouble." Rose sighed.

"So you'll do it?" Mozzie asked hopefully. Rose pursed her lips and nodded.

"Give me 48 hours. Then call this number at exactly 9pm. Tell them there's a bomb in the vicinity and make sure that they trace the number in the building." Rose instructed.

"Stockholm City Hall? Isn't that where they award the Nobel Prize?" He asked.

"It is also the home of the one thing Neal Caffrey couldn't get his hands on." Rose smiled.

"The Marie Antoinette Necklace?" the bald man asked again this time in a low, hushed voice. Rose smiled and nodded.

"After this we'll meet up in New York in a month. And I guarantee that by then, Neal Caffrey will be back in that ankle monitor. " The red head continued.

"But how are you going to smuggle the necklace out of Europe. It'll be impossible not to mention a suicide mission." Mozzie tried to calculate every scenario for the heist and none of them end up good.

Rose gathered her things, drank her wine and innocently smiled, "Who said anything about smuggling out a necklace?"

Mozzie looked at the beautiful red head that walked away. It will be a risky move but if anyone could pull it off, it would be her. There is a reason why she had never been caught. She was taught by the very best in the business. She is that good.

"Good luck, my friend." Mozzie wore his hat and left the café. It will be a very interesting 48 hours.

* * *

**_A/N: Thank you for the reviews. This chapter is basically answered who Rose is…well, kinda – I gotta keep the mystery alive. And yes, this is a little White Collar crossover chapter. If you're not familiar with White Collar, you can Google it. But it's basically about a con artist who is serving the remainder of his sentence as a criminal consultant to the FBI. Kinda like the movie 'Catch Me If You Can'_**

**_So anyway, Shenny chapter up ahead and again, Thank you so much for the reviews._**

**_~Freeflowing_**


	4. Inner Voices

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS PURE FAN FICTION. ANY SIMILARITY TO ANY PERSON LIVING OR DEAD IS MERELY COINCIDENTAL. **_

**Before Ever After**

**Chapter 4 – Inner Voices**

It's been a month since the event in Stockholm transpired. Penny was glad that they got home safely. She was especially happy that Sheldon got out fine since he wandered off. Where he wandered off to, it was his deal, not hers. She couldn't care less, or so she lets herself believe.

'_It's not like I'm his girlfriend. I mean yeah, he's probably one of the closest people in my life and he's one of few that I actually care about. But I don't care about him in *__that* way. Do I?'_ Penny stopped dead on her tracks. She was just right outside their apartment building. She shook her head as she tries to ignore that last thought.

'_Ugh! Stop it Penny. You're just deflecting. You just need to go out and start dating again.'_ She sighed and entered the building. She had finally got the thought out of her mind but when she saw the medium sized package addressed to her, it all came rushing back.

'_Right…if you have no feelings for Dr. Whack – a – Doodle, then why do this? Face it sister, you are screwed!'_ the little voice in her head said.

Penny groaned as she carries the package up 4 flights of stairs.

**oo00oo**

'_Finally.'_ Was all Penny could think about when she reached her floor. _'This is it.'_

Penny was about to knock on 4A when she heard the noise. It was as if someone was turning her friend's place upside down. With what happened the last time, Penny put down the package and grabbed a steel baseball bat from her apartment. She took out her emergency key and slowly opened the door.

She raised the bat as she slowly entered 4A, ready to strike whoever attacks her.

She was about to hit her would-be attacker when she realized that it was Sheldon. The tall physicist turned, surprised to her there.

"Should I inquire as to why you're in my apartment and why you're holding a bat?" He asked.

Penny lets out a sigh of relief, "I thought you guys are being robbed again."

Sheldon frowned at the blonde waitress and then looked around the apartment. It's true, it did looked like they were robbed. He was so busy looking for what he was missing that he didn't realize the mess he was making. And now thinking about the mess made him twitch. He huffed and started straightening up the apartment.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Penny asked.

"Penny, you know me as someone who is deeply organized but for the life of me, I seemed to have misplaced something very important." Sheldon replied.

"What is it?" She asked again as she helped him fix things up.

Sheldon sighed looking defeated, "It's the diploma I received from the Nobel committee."

"Oh." Penny said. "Didn't you send your medal to your mom? Maybe you sent the diploma as well."

"Penny, Penny, Penny…the medal is just another trophy made of gold. I'd rather have the paper that says that I am a Nobel laureate. Do you really think I am that of a scatterbrain to have sent the medal AND the diploma to my mother only to be looking for the diploma here? I have an eidetic memory, Penny…."

"Fine, ok…so you didn't send it. Jeez." Penny interrupted as she flopped down the sofa narrowly avoiding Sheldon's spot.

He looked at Penny and rolled his eyes. 'Great.'

"I apologize for my outburst. I'm just in a lot of stress right now." Sheldon said

"Why did you send your medal to you mom's anyway? Wouldn't it have been cooler to have the diploma and the medal in like a display case or something?" Penny asked.

"Because it's made of gold. And as you have displayed earlier, we've been burglarized. This apartment is not safe to have something that valuable lying around." Sheldon replied. He gathered some of his notebook and proceeded to his room where Penny followed but not before she grabbed the package she left lying outside the apartment.

"You're right, you know." Penny stated as she leaned on the doorway.

Sheldon looked at her, confused by her statement. "I know I'm right, Penny. I'm always right. Why you have to state it is beyond me, but thank you."

Penny smiled and shook her head. For someone who has a 187 IQ, he could be dumb as a brick sometimes. "That's not what I meant."

She handed him the package. Sheldon, looked more confused as he began to open the package. When he finally unwrapped it, he was rendered speechless.

"You were right. Something that valuable shouldn't be left lying around." Penny smiled.

"B-but how…when…" Sheldon stammered.

"I called your mom and told her about this. She sent the medal through a friend and, well, as for the diploma…I had to ask Leonard take…"

"You mean steal." He corrected.

"Borrow it. I know it's not like the Nimoy napkin or that transporter thing, but I do hope you like it." Penny smiled.

Sheldon looked at her, and genuinely smiled. "Thank you, Penny."

"So…do I get a special Sheldon hug?" Penny fished.

The Texan physicist looked at her and then to the beautifully framed diploma and medal he was holding. He knew that it cost Penny a hefty amount of money to do this and he is more than grateful for it. Even better, she did it for him.

He placed the frame on his bed and hugged Penny. It took her by surprised. It wasn't the same hug she got when she gave him the signed napkin, nor was it the same as when she told him she would talk Leonard taking Sheldon to Switzerland instead of her. The hug lingered. It was warm and tight. Penny could feel her heart beat faster.

Deny it as he may, Sheldon loved feeling Penny in his arms. If anyone could see them, they looked like they've been hugging each other for years. They fit into each other's arms.

If it weren't for Sheldon's arms around her, Penny swore she would've melted right then and there. Sheldon took a deep breath and slowly let her go. The two stared at each other's eyes. Sheldon's breathing deepened. Penny licked her lips as they inch closer and closer…

SLAM!

"Sheldon, dinner's here!" Leonard shouted from the living area.

Penny was the first to come out of it as she pushed Sheldon away. Sheldon blinked several times as if trying to figure out what happened and what was about to happen. The blonde waitress gave him a faint smile and walked towards the living room.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Leonard asked.

"Oh, um…I just came over to give Sheldon my gift." Penny replied, trying to look as nonchalant as she can.

The ex quizzically stared at her for a moment, like he didn't believe what she just said, "Did he like it?"

"Yes, I did." Sheldon replied as he walked into the room. "And for the record Leonard, strike 2."

"What! It was her idea." Leonard defended.

"Yes but you were the one who carried out the action. If you have told me that you needed the diploma so Penny could frame it, I would've given it to you and I could've avoided turning this place upside down looking for it." Sheldon explained.

Leonard sighed and looked at Penny who was trying not to laugh. "Fine. It was for a good cause."

"Are you staying for dinner? Raj, Howard and Bernadette are on their way." Her former boyfriend asked.

"Uh, yeah…sure. Let me just change out of my uniform." Penny replied.

Sheldon cleared his throat, "I won't be joining you this evening. Amy and I are having dinner at her place. She insisted and as per our relationship agreement, I must concede at least for one night."

"Oh, ok. Well, have fun. " Penny almost stumbled as she walked out the door and into her apartment. She drops her purse on the couch and headed straight to her bathroom. As she splashed cold water on her face, she looked at herself in the mirror.

"What the hell was that?" she asked herself.

'_That Miss Penelope was the sound of you betraying your friend and possibly breaking Leonard's heart. That was the sound of you being screwed._' Her inner voice replied.

"Holy…"

**oo00oo**

Sheldon closed the door as he leaves his apartment. Everyone was there except for Penny. He walked towards her door and debated if he should knock or not. He didn't know what to say to her.

'_You could say that everyone is waiting for her.'_ He thought. _'No, she might see through that.'_

Instead of knocking he placed his palm on the door. He head leaned against it and sighed. _'Coward.'_

Sheldon walked away and proceeded to go down the stairs.

Seconds after Sheldon left, Penny opens the door and heads to 4A.

* * *

**Song: Your Song – Elle Goulding (originally Elton John)**

** Eyes Wide Open - Gotye**

**A/N: I know…what a tease, right? Well, I did say that it would take time for them to get there. They just need a little bit of a push. I do hope that I have at least satisfied your Shenny cravings even just a little bit.**

**I love the reviews, favorite and alerts. Keep them coming. Thank you so much. **

**SonnySmiles: I know, right? I cannot believe that no one has ever done a Big Bang/White Collar fanfic yet. Not to mention the fact that Matt Bomer and Jim Parsons are both from Spring, Texas AND have blue eyes and dark hair! I mean, c'mon!**

**Jislane: A red headed Amber Heard. Mainly because I have huge girl crush on her and she is gorgeous.**

**clint bolr: Rose is just a character I made up. I'm giving little details as possible too keep the mystery aspect of her character. All will be revealed in chapter 6 or 7.**

**Thank you guys so much! Starting the next chapter now, while my son is sleeping!**

**~Freeflowing**


	5. Guillotine

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS PURE FAN FICTION. ANY SIMILARITY TO ANY PERSON LIVING OR DEAD IS MERELY COINCIDENTAL. **_

**Before Ever After**

**WARNING: OOC ahead.  
**

**Chapter 5 – Guillotine**

Sheldon arrived at Amy's apartment at precisely 7pm. He knocks on her door 3 times, as always.

"Come one in, Sheldon." Amy said as she answered the door.

"I see you've cooked spaghetti." Sheldon smiled.

Amy smiled back as she placed the spaghetti dish on her dining table. "With little pieces of hotdogs cut up in them, yes."

The Texan genius was giddy as a child in a toy store as he sat down. Amy poured strawberry quick in his glass. This made Sheldon go over the moon. This was the same as the time Amy made him dinner to make him more affectionate towards her. It did work, for a while. And then, it just became awkward especially after their first night together.

Sheldon ignored the awkwardness of the situation especially when Amy smiled at him from across the table. He needed something to take his mind off everything. From his work, to the red head woman he can't seem to get off his mind, to the suspicious key in his wallet, to the lingering moment with Penny. Tonight, he needed something he knows will never change. Since being awarded the Noble Prize, Amy has been the only constant in his life.

"Is there a special occasion I don't know about?" Sheldon asked.

Amy smiled weakly, nervously. "Not really, I just wanted to make you happy."

Sheldon looked at his girlfriend, confused by her answer.

"Should I not try and make you happy? Should I have not cooked spaghetti for you? Oh…I knew this was a bad idea!" Amy exclaimed. Frustrated by the situation. She stood up and started to pace her little apartment.

"Amy? What's going on? Is there something you're not telling me?" Sheldon asked as he puts his fork down.

"Ok! Fine! Look, it was nothing ok. It was the alcohol…too much alcohol!" Amy shouted.

"I think you should sit down and please calm down. Your neighbors might call the police for domestic disturbance and I for one am not going back to jail cell." Sheldon shuddered as he recalled that unfortunate memory all because of he wouldn't pay the ticket.

Amy did what her boyfriend suggested. But as she sat down, she began to cry. Leaving Sheldon to purse his lips. He really didn't know what the protocol for this is. He got up from where he was seating and figured he should sit next to his girlfriend in the couch and to try his hardest to comfort her.

"There, there." He gently patted her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Sheldon. I…am….so…sorry." Amy sobbed.

"Oh Amy. It's ok. You don't have to be sorry. I like it when you cook spaghetti." He replied.

"No…it's not that…I…I…" Amy started.

"It's ok, Amy. Just tell me what's bothering you."

"I slept with someone else." Amy looked up as she confessed just to enough to see Sheldon's face drop.

"Oh." Was all he could say.

"It was just the one time and alcohol was involved…a lot of alcohol. A-and it didn't mean anything. We didn't mean to do it, and we didn't mean to hurt you." Amy confessed.

"Wait, what do you mean, we? Who was the guy, Amy?" Sheldon frowned.

"L-Leonard." Amy whispered. Hoping by saying his name in a hushed tone won't upset her boyfriend too much.

It didn't work. Sheldon's face twitched and his was furiously rubbing his hands. He didn't know what to address first, the fact the he just got his heartbroken by the one person he thought wouldn't be capable to doing that. Or the bitter betrayal of his supposed best friend – slash – roommate. With the month he had,

this was definitely the last nail in the coffin.

Sheldon got up and grabbed his jacket.

"Sheldon?" Amy stood up and looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"I think this would be the best time to end our relationship agreement. Good bye Amy." With that, Sheldon went out of the door.

Amy stood there, quiet; it was truly over.

Sheldon walked the streets of Pasadena. Confused and angry, he didn't want to go home. He didn't want to go to the university. For the first time in his life, he didn't know what to do or where to go.

Then he saw it, the neon sign that could hold the answer to everything. He took a deep breath and entered the liquor store.

'_If you can't beat them to a pulp…join them.'_

**oo00oo**

Laughter erupted inside 4A as Sheldon stumbled up the stairs. He could hear them having fun, and he heard Leonard's voice. His roommate seemed to be trying to impress Penny. Sheldon smirked as he listened from the opposite side of the door. But the more he heard Leonard's voice the angrier he got. He reached his limit when he heard Penny's laughter. She was actually having fun with him. She didn't see Leonard for who he really is, so he would do it for her.

Sheldon opened the door.

"Hey Dude…you just missed it! Leonard…" Raj was interrupted as a bottle of Jack Daniel's swished through the room and into a wall. Narrowly missing Leonard's head.

Sheldon smirked. "You're right. I missed."

He stumbled inside and tossed his keys on the bowl.

"What the hell!" Leonard stood up and walked towards the taller physicist.

Sheldon stared at him, "You really want to do this, Frodo?"

The two just angrily stared at each other. Then Leonard pushed the clearly drunk Sheldon.

"I got 10 bucks on Sheldon." Howard whispered to Raj. Bernadette elbowed her rude husband.

Sheldon snickered as Leonard pushed his again. "Really? Is this a pushing contest? C'mon, step up! Your lady is watching."

Leonard took his glasses off and took a swing on Sheldon. The taller physicist easily ducked the punch and retaliated by shoving him down the floor. Leonard gets up and was about to get on with it with Sheldon but Howard held him back. Sheldon was also being held back by Raj. Penny stepped in the middle.

"What the hell is going on! Sheldon this is not you!" She exclaimed.

"Why don't you ask him?" Sheldon replied, still trying to get to Leonard. Raj tried to maintain his control of Sheldon but failed. The theoretical physicist was able pass by Penny and Bernadette and took a swing at Leonard.

His fist made contact on the experimental physicists' face. Leonard stumbled down with Howard.

"What is wrong with you! Have you finally gone insane?" Leonard shouted. His lip was bleeding.

"What's wrong with me? You are seriously asking me that. You have a high IQ, Leonard. What do you think would make me want to beat the hell out of you, JUDAS!" Sheldon shouted.

Leonard got the reference. His stomach flopped. He knew what Sheldon meant. Amy told him and this was not the place to have this conversation. Especially in front of the ex girlfriend he wanted to get back to.

"Listen Sheldon, we shouldn't do this. Not here, please." Leonard pleaded. Penny and the rest of the gang were taken aback by Leonard's comment.

"Not here? No, I think this is the appropriate time and place to do it, in front of people who have sided with you all these years. Do you really hate me that much? Couldn't get over the fact that I have ascended into the height of my career while you're still stuck on experiments that had been done before?" Sheldon replied. His voice laced with anger.

"No…it was nothing like that...Sheldon please." Leonard pleaded again.

"Nothing like that! Ok, then tell me…what possessed you to sleep with my girlfriend?" Sheldon angrily asked.

They all gasped.

"Well, didn't see that one coming." Howard mumbled.

Penny looked at Leonard, "Is this true?"

Leonard felt defenseless. It was one drunken night that he and Amy promised never to speak again.

"I-it was the week we went back from Switzerland. You told me that we could never be more than just friends and, well…" Leonard explained as he looked at Penny.

"Whoa. Do not drag me into this. Leonard, you and I have been broken up for a year now. You agreed that being friends was the only option for us. But that doesn't seem to register into your head." Penny replied.

"Penny, I'm sorry." Leonard apologized.

"No, don't apologize to me. Apologize to Sheldon. You slept with his girlfriend. Amy who is the sweetest and kindest person I know. How could you call yourself a friend?" Penny asked. She couldn't believe that of all of her exes, Leonard turned out to be the biggest jerk of them all.

Leonard winced at her suggestion. Leonard might be a good guy at times, but he is also proud. "We were drunk! Alcohol was involved. We were not ourselves."

"Jeez Leonard…at least be a man and own up to it." Howard said.

"Butt out, Howard!" Leonard exclaimed. Howard and Raj rolled their eyes. They couldn't believe Leonard. This was the man they look up to for years and he turned out to be an ass.

"I want you out by the end of the week. I don't care where you'll live. I don't care what you'll do. From this day on, you don't exist. This friendship, or whatever this is, this is over." Sheldon replied.

Penny sighed as she held Sheldon's hand and gently rubbed up and down his arm.

"C'mon, you can sleep in my place tonight. I don't want you two to murder each other." Penny looked up to her hurt friend who was still glaring at Leonard. Then she turned to Leonard and added, "If I were you, I'd just go."

Penny led Sheldon to her apartment. Howard, Bernadette and Raj quietly left. Leonard was left standing all alone.

* * *

**Song: Evidence – Urbandub**

**Alert the Armory – Urbandbud (confrontation scene)**

**A/N: I was so enthralled by Alert the Armory song that I was writing that part like a crazy person. It's a good song to write fighting/confrontation scenes. Haha.**

**Ok, so I am not a Leonard hater. I just needed to make him the bad guy for a while. It can't be all rainbows and sunshine. I also do like the Amy character but I'm a Shenny supporter through and through. Heck, I just needed a break up scene and this scenario was the only thing that I could think of that would ruin a friendship as well. I needed the conflict.**

**Next chapter will be a short Shenny moment…that's all I can say. After that we get Rose, White Collar and of course, more Shenny. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Thank you so much for every review, every alert and every favorite. XOXO**


	6. Better Than I Even Knew

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS PURE FAN FICTION. ANY SIMILARITY TO ANY PERSON LIVING OR DEAD IS MERELY COINCIDENTAL. **_

**Before Ever After**

**Chapter 6 – Better Than I Even Knew**

Sheldon entered Penny's apartment and sat on her couch. He ran his hands on his face and sighed.

"Why is this happening?" he asked softly.

Penny's shoulder dropped at the sight of her friend. "I don't know sweetie. Sometimes, shit happens."

Sheldon gave out a small laugh, "Shit happens? That's your sage advice?"

"Well that and this." Penny sat next to him and handed him a glass of water.

"Really? Water?"

"I haven't had time to do my grocery yet. So it's either water or year old milk that I really have to throw out." Penny joked.

Sheldon chuckled.

"Ooh, that must hurt." She said as she looked at the hand he used to punch Leonard. She got up and headed over her freezer.

Sheldon looked at it and shrugged, "Funny, I used to faint when I see blood but for some strange reason, I am actually proud of this."

Penny came back with a bag of frozen peas. She took his hand again and gently placed the bag on top.

"Thanks." He whispered.

"You're welcome, sweetie." She smiled.

"I mean it. You are a good friend." Sheldon replied as he removed a stand of hair off her face.

Penny took a deep breath as Sheldon's hand grazed her cheeks. He was staring at her with those intense blue eyes. She could've stared at them for hours and get lost but she forced herself to look away.

Sheldon noticed, he placed his hand on her face once again, and turned it face him. He stared deep into her green eyes.

"I've always wondered what it feels like to kiss you." He whispered as he moves in closer and licked his lips.

Penny took a deep breath as Sheldon's lips touched hers. She was surprised on how soft his lips were. The kiss was slow and gentle, just like most first kisses. It dawned on Sheldon that this kiss was different. He never felt like this when he kissed Amy.

It wasn't long when the kiss turned from slow and gentle to full of heat and passion. Sheldon grabbed the back of Penny's head; fingers interlock with her blonde hair. Their tongues duel for dominance. Soft moans escaped their mouths as they drove deeper and deeper.

Penny couldn't believe that this was happening. She knows that she should stop but it felt so good, so right. Her fingers danced around his collar. He took it as a signal, and took of both shirts in one swift move. Discarding it on the coffee table, not even flinching in the lack of order.

Now shirtless, he could feel the heat of her hands as they roam on his naked torso. He kissed her neck then down to her collarbone up until the top of her breasts. He broke contact just long enough to take her yellow shirt off revealing her black lace bra.

Penny never felt so vulnerable up until that moment. They were at the point of no return. A part of her wasn't sure about what was happening and wanted to stop. But a bigger part of her wanted it all. Sheldon Cooper wasn't just her neighbor. And for a long time now, she had known this to be true. He was her everything. Even she wasn't that for him, she's just happy to have one night with him.

He was looking right at her. His beautiful blue eyes staring intensely at her. He was looking for a sign from her to continue. Penny smiled softly, got up and took resident on his lap. She took his injured hand and kissed the bruises

Sheldon slowly traced her shoulders with soft kisses. His hand snaked around her and unclasped her bra. He took his time as he removed the strap, replacing it with more soft kisses. He finally removed the garment and savored the view. He started to kiss one of her breasts as his other hand gently played with the other.

Penny gave out a soft moan as he continued to lavish her breasts. She started to kiss his neck and his shoulders, earning a low, sexy groan from the man. She began to rock her hips. She could feel his erection and it was hitting her most sensitive spot, driving her up the wall.

"Bedroom." Was all she could say as she unbuttoned his pants.

"Hold on." Sheldon whispered. He grabbed her thighs as she held on to his neck, locking her legs behind him as he got up and carried her into the bedroom, using his foot to close the door.

Penny lay on her bed and wiggled out of her pants. She was now naked in front of him. He smiled softly and proceeded to do the same. Not removing his eyes on her. He felt vulnerable at first but it soon dispersed as she gave him her come hither look.

Sheldon slowly laid on top of her. His fingers grazed from her flat stomach to her thighs and then finally on her wet folds.

Penny arched her back as he stroked her wet folds. Moaned as he teased the sensitive nub. She looked at him, he was still staring at her. Like he was studying her expression as he did the things he was doing to her. All she could do is lick her lips and nod.

With that, he drove his erect member into her hot, wet center. He used his elbows as leverage as he looked at her. She had her eyes close but it wasn't because she was disgusted or in pain. She was savoring the pleasure, the pleasure of him filling her.

When she opened her eyes, she gazed lovingly into his blue orbs. His thrusts were slow. Unlike the men she was with before who just wanted to finish first, Sheldon was making it last. He was not just having sex with her; he was actually making love to her. She didn't mind, knowing the kind of man he is, he would never just have sex for sex sake.

Savoring the moment as it would never happen again. No words were exchange except for the occasional moans and groans. They both hit ecstasy in unison. Not wanting it to end, they kept on kissing, exploring each others' body. They made love throughout the night. Lost in their world where anything was possible; dreading the sun as it will peak into the window soon. Come morning, this was all but another memory.

* * *

_**Song: Video Games – Lana Del Ray**_

_** Cold- Aqualung**_

**A/N: Yes the title of this chapter is a line from the song. **

**It took awhile for me to write this, so I am truly sorry for the wait. There was actually another version of this chapter but Sheldon came out as a bigger ass than Leonard and I didn't want that; At least not for where this story was going. **

**There might be a question on Sheldon's "experience" but if you read the chapter before this, I did mention that he and Amy had an intimate encounter one night. I do believe that he would've researched what to do. Also I'm not good in writing erotic stuff so it is kinda awkward for me to write this. (It's not like I can experiment with my husband and write about it. That would be so wrong) **

**Thank you so much for the reviews, alerts and favorite. I love every one of them. You guys keep me going and actually have helped me mold this story into a better one. So from the bottom of my heart, THANK YOU SO MUCH.**

**Lastly a special shout out to **_**MyOwnStar**_**. Her fic, **_**Disproving Penny**_** was the main reason I got back into the groove of writing again. If you haven't read it yet, go and read it. It is worth every minute. And really, I do love how that story just evolved.**

**XO**

**~FreeFlowing**


	7. What I am To You

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS PURE FAN FICTION. ANY SIMILARITY TO ANY PERSON LIVING OR DEAD IS MERELY COINCIDENTAL. **_

**Before Ever After**

**Chapter 7 – What I Am To You**

Penny woke up as the sun hits her face. She wasn't sure where she was at first. Last night felt like she was somewhere else entirely. She turned to her side only to be greeted by an empty space. She ran her hands on the vacant space on her bed. She gathered her blanket as she sat up. Truth be told, she didn't want to wake up. After the night she had, it was like a dream that she didn't want to end. She closed her eyes as she tried to remember much of what happened that night as she could.

The way he gazed lovingly into her eyes. The way he softly smiled from time to time. The way his touch sent fire all over her body. The way his lips would explore every inch of her. The way she explored him, finding out what made him moan, what tickled him and what made him passionately kiss her that left her lips puffy and red.

Her daydreaming was cut short as her alarm went off. With groan, she reached out for her pink robe and headed into her bathroom. As she walked in she noticed that it looked different. The blonde chuckled as the thought hit her, Sheldon cleaned.

**oo00oo**

Sheldon looked around his apartment. It was different. Most of Leonard's stuff was gone. It actually opened up the room a bit. He never did realize how much stuff his ex-friend had. His hand twitched involuntarily as he recalled what Leonard did. He shook his head to try and remove it from his train of thought.

'There are other things you could focus on. Stop it.' He commanded himself.

With that he turned and went out the door. Hoping that he can distract himself with work.

As he locked his door, he bumped in Penny who was on her way to work. He swallowed hard. Sheldon could definitely recall what transpired between them last night. It was a memory he didn't mind having.

"Good morning, Penny." He greeted and smiled.

"Good morning Sheldon." She greeted back.

The two stared at each other in awkward silence. Not knowing what to say or what to do. They never actually said anything to each other last night as well.

Penny was the first to break the awkwardness, "Going to work?"

"Yes, I am actually. I see that you are too." He was happy that she went first. He didn't exactly know the protocol in their predicament.

"Do you need a ride?" She asked.

"Well, I was actually thinking of taking the bus…" he started.

"Without your bus pants?"

"What?" Sheldon looked at his pants. She was right. He wasn't wearing his bus pants. It wasn't like him to forget.

"It's ok Sheldon. I drive you to the University." Penny assured him.

"Thank you." He replied.

They walked down together in silence. The awkwardness of the situation loomed again. Sheldon wanted to speak but he didn't know what to say. Penny wanted to as well but couldn't seem to form the words as well.

This continued on in the car. No one said a word. They were both in total awkward silence. Sheldon looked out at the window and saw couple after couple walking, holding hands. He then caught Penny's reflection who was stealing glances.

"Here we are." Penny said as she parked her car on the curb near CalTech.

"Yes, here we are." Three words that bore more weight than it should have.

Sheldon sighed.

"Penny, I…About last night…" He stammered.

She smiled at him as she held his hand. "It's fine, sweetie. You don't need to rationalize it. We're good."

"Oh. Ok." Sheldon frowned, confused on what she meant by it. His shoulder's dropped as she removed her hand from his.

"Do you want me to pick you up later?" She asked.

"No. Raj can take me home. Well, thank you again." Sheldon smiled and got out of the car.

Penny watched as the tall physicist disappeared behind the university's door. She wiped tears off her eyes.

"Get it together, Penny." She took a deep breath to calm herself down.

She fixed herself in the car rear view mirror and headed to work.

**oo00oo**

Hours passed by. Sheldon along with Raj were in his office trying to solve an equation on his board. They decided to work through lunch because (1) They might see Leonard and (2) Sheldon might lose his temper and attack the experimental physicist again. Howard joined them as well seeing that he didn't really want to be with the whinney Leonard. He was working on his own project on his laptop when Raj flopped the chair next to the engineer, frustrated with the problem.

"I really can't see how we can solve this, Sheldon." Raj said.

"This is why I got the Nobel, Raj. You give up easily. The answer is there. We just need to look beyond what we see." Sheldon replied. He looked at the two who rolled their eyes.

Sheldon realized that he sounded boastful just then. "Sorry."

"W-what? Did you just say..?" Raj asked.

"I apologize for lording the Nobel. I shouldn't have done that. You're right, let's take a break." Sheldon explained.

Howard and Raj looked at each other in disbelief.

"Hey, if you need to lord it over us, that's fine Sheldon. That's what the Nobel is for." Howard chuckled.

"I shouldn't have. It was wrong and I apologize." The theoretical physicist replied. He then took out the key Rose gave him from his desk drawer.

"What's that?" Raj asked.

"Oh, nothing. It's a key." Sheldon stated the obvious while absently playing with the key.

"We know it's a key. But what does it open?" Howard questioned. Intrigued that Sheldon seemed to be intently staring at it.

"I don't know. I just found it on my pocket the night I was awarded the Nobel." He answered.

"Would you mind if I inspect it?" Raj asked.

Sheldon shrugged and handed the astrophysicist the key. Raj took one look at it and gave it back to him.

"It's a key to a safety deposit box in Manhattan Mutual bank." Raj claimed.

"You got that from just looking at it?" Sheldon asked.

"My parents have one like it. The letters on the top are the initials of the person owning the box and the number is, well the number of the box. The bar code etched at the back is like an encrypted code that Manhattan Mutual have been doing to their safety deposit boxes since 9/11." Raj explained.

"You're full of it, you know that." Howard accused.

"No, he's right, at least about the bank. I didn't know what the key was for. I deduced that it was a key for a deposit box in Manhattan Mutual bank but I didn't know about the code or the initials." Sheldon frowned.

"Wait, so someone put a key in your pocket and it has your initials etched on it? Wow, it's like a government conspiracy…they could be watching us right now…or listening." Howard panicked.

"I doubt that, Howard. We're not actually working on top secret stuff here. We're just trying to prove String theory." Raj reassured him.

"That what they want you to believe." Howard replied, looking at corners trying to see if the office is bugged.

Sheldon and Raj just looked at the tiny man as he crawled looked under the chair and on the bookshelves for cameras or listening devices.

"Dude, you need to dial down on watching Person of Interest." Raj bluntly said.

"So are you going to find out what's in the box?" Howard asked Sheldon as he ignored Raj's comment.

Sheldon raised his eyebrows, "Go to New York. Do you really want me to die?"

"Why would I go to a city where there are, at a given time, 19.3 million people on the streets, where the cab drivers will run you over, where street vendors sell salmonella laced food and where their idea of travelling involves squeezing into a can with thousands of germ infested people rubbing up against you?" He implored.

"New York is not that bad. There's the MoMa. The Met…" Raj started.

"Yankee stadium." Howard added.

"Oh, and Broadway. Maybe you can get Penny to go with you. She'll love Broadway. You could watch Harvey. You'll like it. It's about a grown man with an imaginary six foot rabbit as a friend." Raj said.

"That seems like a good play. Who's in it?" Howard asked.

"Some dude from a TV show." Raj shrugged.

"Huh." Howard replied.

"And after all sight seeing, you and Penny could find out what's in the box. Aren't you even a tad bit curious?" Raj asked.

"Pandora was curious and look where it got her." Sheldon stated.

"We're just saying. It's not like you're nearing a breakthrough any time soon, and after what you just been through, you need a break. Besides, I'm sure Penny will say yes almost immediately if you ask her." Howard explained.

"Are we really still talking about this?" Sheldon looked the two, raised eyebrows

"I can't just ask Penny to go to New York with me. She might have other plans and I'm sure she's not going to seat with me through a 5 hours and 45 minute flight."

"If I may repeat what you've mentioned to me earlier. The answer is there, you need to look beyond what you see." Raj quoted.

Sheldon was taken aback as to what Raj said. The two gave him a very knowing look. Do they know what transpired between him and Penny last night? Was it written on his face? Or were they pointing out something else entirely that he was completely oblivious to?

Upon thinking about their suggestion a bit more, he found that he didn't mind his OCD fears as long as he's with her. Maybe this trip could work, although he had to ask her and for to do that, he had to actually gather enough courage to do it.

**oo00oo**

After dinner and their friends leaving, Penny opted to stay and help Sheldon with cleaning up. A gesture he found endearing.

"So, how was your day?" Sheldon asked, trying to come up with actual words to ask her to fly 2462 miles with her.

"It was good actually. I didn't have any customers who checked me out or tried to grab my ass. I got lots of tips. It was a good work day." Penny smiled. "How about you?"

"Well, tried to solve string theory but that didn't work." Sheldon shrugged.

Penny giggled on how he sounded like proving a scientific theory that could possibly change the world was nothing. She didn't want to show it but she's actually enjoying cleaning up with him. It felt like they were a real couple who just entertained their friends.

"And then they suggested that I ask you to go to New York with me." He continued.

"You're going to New York?" Penny asked in disbelief. She knew how Sheldon disliked the big apple.

"Someone gave me a key to deposit box in Manhattan Mutual bank with my initials on it. " Again, he said it so nonchalantly, opting to leave out that a woman dropped it on his pocket and he didn't even feel her doing it.

"Wow. Ok." Penny laughed.

"So, do you want to go with me?" Sheldon asked as he washed the dishes.

Penny stopped dead on her tracks. Did Sheldon just ask her to accompany him to New York?

Sheldon turned to see her just standing there, holding two glasses.

"Penny?" He called out.

"Um…yeah, what?" She shook her head as to snap her back to reality.

"Would you like to accompany me to New York City?" He asked her again making sure to emphasize that she would be accompanying him.

"I…Yeah…Yes, of course." Penny smiled. Her mind started to wander of f to Broadway. She always wanted to go but she never had the courage to go on her own.

"Ok then. We leave tomorrow morning. I suggest you pack light. We're not really going to stay long. A week at the most." Sheldon stated.

Penny snickered, packing light was not really her forte.

"Wait, you already have our tickets? What if I said no?" Penny inquired.

"Then I would've simply returned the tickets." Sheldon replied.

"Oh. Ok." She really didn't know how to react.

"I better go and pack then." She puts the glasses on the counter. She managed to hold on to it during the whole conversation.

"Oh, Penny." He called out as his blonde neighbor was going out the door.

She turned and smiled, "Yes sweetie?"

"I also got us tickets to this play on Broadway called Harvey." He noted

"Harvey? What's it about?" She asked. Hiding the fact that she was squealing inside.

"It's about a man with an imaginary rabbit for a friend. Raj suggested it." He shrugged.

"Really? Would anyone actually watch that?" Penny frowned.

"Beats me. From what I've researched, it's getting good reviews." Sheldon smiled.

"Ok. Thanks." She gave him a smile and a wave as she walked out the door.

Sheldon sighed. He puts the dishes down and dug into his pocket and fished out the key and decided to include it on the keychain with his house keys.

"I should have my head examined again." He said to himself.

* * *

_**Song: Volcano – Damien Rice**_

_** 9 Crimes – Damien Rice**_

_** Endtapes – The Joy Fomidable**_

**A/N: See what I did there? A little plug for Harvey…why not? Hahaha. Apparently ticket sales are really good. And because it took awhile for me to update, I gave you two chapters. That's how much you guys mean to me. **

**The next chapter's a doozy. Just imagine Sheldon in New York. We also say hello to White Collar's Neal Caffery and our original character, Rose. The next chapter will most likely answer who Rose really is. It will depend on the flow of the next chapter. One thing's for sure, jealousy will reel its ugly head culminating into something amazing. Hahaha.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, alerts and favorite. **

**XO ~FreeFlowing**


	8. New York, New York

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS PURE FAN FICTION. ANY SIMILARITY TO ANY PERSON LIVING OR DEAD IS MERELY COINCIDENTAL. **_

**Before Ever After**

**Chapter 8 – New York, New York**

"Sheldon…Sheldon…sweetie, are you ok?" Penny gently shook the physicist who fainted just before their plane landed on JFK.

Sheldon slowly opened his eyes, "Are we dead?"

Penny muffled a laugh, "No sweetie. It was just a little turbulence. We landed just fine."

"A little turbulence?" Sheldon raised his eyebrows as he looked at her, "There is no such thing as a little turbulence when you're in flying tin can 39,000 feet off the ground."

All Penny could do was to give the flight attendant an apologetic look as Sheldon continued on his tirade on why trains are so much better than airplanes.

After getting their luggage, the two were greeted by their driver as they exit. Penny looked out of the car window as they drive through New York, in awe of the big city. Sheldon gazed out of his window not to admire the site but to discreetly stare at the blonde's reflection. A smile sweeps upon his face at the sight of Penny looking like a child inside FAO Schwartz.

They arrived at the Four Seasons hotel just in time for their check in.

"Good day, Dr. Cooper. Here's your key card. You and Ms. Wyatt will be staying in our junior suite…" the front desk clerk stated.

"Excuse me. Junior suite. I specifically asked for two adjoining rooms." Sheldon interrupted.

"Yes sir, but you and your guest have been upgraded to our junior suite." The clerk smiled.

"Wow. Thanks. We'll take it." Penny replied. Sheldon looked at her in dismay. "Don't worry. It's a suite, it would be big enough for the two of us. Think of it as adjoining rooms without the wall in the middle."

Sheldon sighed in defeat. The clerk called the bellhop and soon after, they were both escorted to their room.

Stepping inside the suite, Penny squealed in delight.

"Oh my god! Look at the view!" Penny smiled. She started to explore the room as Sheldon tips the bellhop.

"Calm yourself, woman. It's not like you haven't seen a hotel room before." Sheldon said as he closed the door.

"Don't you dare ruin my buzz, Sheldon Cooper. I am in a suite at the Four Seasons in NEW YORK! I don't care if they think I just escaped from a mental institution. I am loving every minute of it." She replied.

Sheldon pursed his lips and just nodded. He'll be in New York with Penny – sharing a hotel room – for a week. He didn't want to start that out with an argument or piss her off. He looked around. The room did look amazing. There's a balcony overlooking the city, top of the range entertainment system, beautifully crafted fireplace and – _'Oh'_

"Ok Sheldon, I think we should just freshen up a bit and go sight seeing." Penny walked towards him, browsing through their itinerary. She bumped into Sheldon who was just standing still on the doorway.

"Hey, Sheldon – you….ok?" Penny looked at the room. There was a king size bed in the middle of the room. She looked around and realized that there although the suite was big, it only had one room…one bed.

"Oh." She said.

"My thoughts exactly." He ran his hand through his hair, exasperated.

Penny walked back out and took the tent card on the table in the gallery. She scanned through it, her eyes widen.

"Honeymoon suite? Why would they put us in the honeymoon suite!" She shrieked.

Sheldon opened his mouth, but couldn't find the words. He didn't know what to do or to say. All he could do was walk in the bathroom – also the only one in the room – and lock the door.

"Sheldon!" Penny exclaimed.

**oo00oo**

Inside the bathroom, Sheldon splashed his face with water. He needed to get out of here. He can't do this. His body started to betray him as he was staring at the bed. His thoughts drifted to that day. The day that started as the worst day and ended as the most amazing night of his life.

He remembered how her skin felt, soft and smooth. He remembered the way she would moan as he touched her. How he would emit a low growl he never knew he could do as she dragged her nails on his back. He remembered how hot and wet she was for him. How she clamped around him as she climaxed. How he felt as he filled her. He remembered that even after their heated dance, she still smelled of vanilla with a hint of cherry blossoms.

'_Cherry blossoms.'_ His eye widened. He splashed his face again, this time with cold water. He adjusted himself a bit. He didn't need the added embarrassment of a growing erection.

He opened the door, surprised to see Penny waiting for him. She was about to say something but he cut her off by walking towards the bedroom. Something caught his eyes as he was staring at the bed a little while ago.

There it was, a single long stemmed red rose. Pinned underneath was a white card with a note:

'_Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind.'_

"Shakespeare." He whispered. He closed his eyes as he smelled the rose.

Penny followed Sheldon but stopped when she saw him holding a rose and what seemed to be a note. She couldn't help but feel jealous. He looked calm and satiated.

Sheldon opened his eyes, a smile played on his lips. Realizing that he wasn't alone, he looked at the doorway and saw Penny. His face suddenly dropped when he saw her. She looked hurt.

Sheldon's faced looked confused as he stared at her. She realized that he may have noticed that she got jealous. She managed to plaster a sweet smile on her face.

"I'll take the couch. It looks nice and comfy anyway." She smiled.

Sheldon walked towards her. Penny started to feel the butterflies in her stomach. Her breathing got deeper. He was looking at her like a predator looking at his prey. There he was, standing in front of her – too close.

He used the rose to touch cheek. This earned a soft moan as Penny closed her eyes. Her lips parted as she her breathing began to accelerate. Her heart was beating so fast. She could feel a familiar tingle between her thighs.

Sheldon licked his lips, "Or we could just share the bed."

Penny's eyes shot open. His deep blue eyes pierced through her green orbs. He just gazed at her eyes as the traced the flower from her cheek, to her neck, slowly down to her breasts. She felt her nipples harden as the rose grazed softly across her front.

"Sheldon…" She whispered.

"You smell nice." He whispered back. He inhaled her scent.

His lips ghosted on her ears, her neck then to her lips. Penny closed her eyes as Sheldon's lightly licked her top lip. And as soon as she lets out a moan, he captured her lips, hungrily.

He needed her…now. Their tongue began to dance. His lips traveled down to her neck. His hands kneaded her breasts. Her hips arched as he pressed his growing member on her.

Sheldon undid her pants' button and zipper. He snaked his hand to feel her – groaned as he felt her ready for him. Penny takes her shirt off and proceeded to do the same to him. She whimper as he had to take his hands off her to fully take his shirts off. Within seconds, it was back – stroking her sex. Making her forget everything and only feel the heat building inside her.

Penny undid his belt and pants. She started to stroke his hard member. Sheldon picks her up – she locks her legs around his waist. He carries her towards the bed. They both fall on it. Sheldon opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Open your eyes." He whispered, his voice low and husky.

Penny did as she was told. This surprised her, she was usually the one giving orders in the bedroom but with Sheldon it was different. She was totally submissive and it felt so good – so right.

He ripped her panties off. She gasped. He inserted two fingers inside her. He groaned on feeling her wetness for him.

Penny squirmed at the wonderful sensation he was doing to her. She was close – oh so close. He saw her face flushed – he knew how close she was. He smirked and removed his fingers.

"No." She whimpered.

Penny stared as he slowly licked his fingers. A moan escaped his lips as she continued to stroke him. He grabbed her hand to stop her. She whimpers again. Sheldon takes his underwear off.

"Don't close you eyes. Look at me. Your eyes on mine, understand?" He asked.

Penny nodded.

He kissed her once more. He leaned his head on hers. He slowly enters her. Penny fought the urge to close her eyes. She stared at him, his eyes so intense – full of heat.

He thrusts in her, slow at first. She arched her hips, begging for him to increase the tempo. He obliged her silent request.

"Ah…Oh…Sheldon…" Penny cried out as the wave of her orgasm invaded her body.

Two more thrust and Sheldon followed, "Penny."

He removed his spent member from her and collapsed on top of her. He grabbed the duvet and covered himself as well as Penny. He lifted her head and placed his hand under her. He pulled her close. She couldn't believe what was happening. Sheldon was cuddling her. She didn't mind and even smiled at the heat radiating from his body.

"Sheldon?" Penny started.

"Hmm." His eyes closed as he answered.

"The rose…who's it from?" She asked trying to hide her jealous tone.

Sheldon looked at her, "A friend."

"Oh…Sheldon?"

"Hmm."

"What did the note say?"

"Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind. It's a quote from William Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream."

"Oh. So…Um…what happened?" She asked again. Curious as to why his demeanor suddenly changed after he saw the rose.

"Mmm…an experiment." He absentmindedly replied. Penny suddenly shot up straight, covering herself with her half of the duvet.

"What!" She exclaimed.

Sheldon opened his eyes, surprised at his answer.

"An experiment!"

"Penny that's not what I meant." Sheldon pinched his nose.

Penny grabbed his flash shirt that was on the floor and angrily put in on.

"So sex with me, that's just an experiment?" She shouted.

"Penny please, that's not what I meant. I just wanted to know…"

"Know what? If I would have sex with you again?" Her voice louder than before.

"No. And it wasn't just sex, Penny. At least not to me." Sheldon replied.

"Oh and you think that it was just sex for me. Oh, here's Penny – sex on a stick!" Penny stormed out of the room and slammed the bathroom door before Sheldon could reply.

"Fuck." Sheldon ran his hand through his sex-tousled hair.

Penny was being a stubborn child again and he didn't really want to deal with her. He puts on his clothes, not even bothered that they are now out of rotation or that he was just wearing one shirt. He just needed to get out of the room.

He grabbed his card key and slammed the door on his way out.

"That woman will be the death of me."

**oo00oo**

Sheldon made his way out of the hotel and walked towards Manhattan Mutual. He was so infuriated with Penny that he didn't mind riding the subway, nor did he mind people bumping onto him.

He reached the bank and showed his key to the teller. The bank manager then directed him to their safety deposit vault. He left the tall Texan alone as he opened the box.

Sheldon saw a medium sized black velvet bag. He opened it and gasped at the content. He looked around making sure no one was around. He puts the bag in his pocket, arranged it so that it won't bulge. He returned the box and walked out of the bank, looking as nonchalant as he can.

While walking down the last block to his hotel, he was bumped hard. The scent caught his attention. _'Cherry Blossoms.'_

He looked around but she was nowhere in sight. He frowned and began to check his pockets. His eyes widened.

'_How does she do that!'_

**oo00oo**

Rose smiled as she checked the contents of the black velvet bag. She puts it in her purse and began to blend in with the crowd. As she walked pass an alley, someone grabs her and pins her to the wall.

"Is that how you greet an old friend?" the beautiful red head smiled at her assailant.

He was tall, handsomely charming in his tailored Sy Devore suit. His bright blue eyes pierced into her hazel ones.

"Rose D' Uevre." He said in a low breathy voice.

"Neal Caffrey. Glad to know you're still alive and tethered." She used her Louboutin wearing foot to tap on the ankle monitor hidden under his pants.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. His voice strained as he fights the urge to kiss her.

"I'm here to make sure that no harm comes to my friend." She replied, smiling as she knew the kind of power she had over him.

"You're not safe here. I held up my end of the bargain…you have to do the same."

"Not until I sort things out. Look, Neal…we're the reason why my friend is being targeted. I'll make you a deal, you help me out with this – I'll disappear."

Neal sighed in defeat. "Fine."

"Thank you." Rose replied. "Now please give me back what is rightfully mine."

Neal smiled. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Rose smirked and reached down his pants' pocket – purposely grazed his crotch eliciting a soft moan from the man and fishing out the black velvet bag that he somehow lifted from her purse.

"You can't con a con, Neal." With that she walked away, triumphantly smiling.

Neal shook his head and discreetly re-adjusted himself. He then pulls out another black velvet bag from his jacket pocket. He examined the content – and it was exquisite.

"No you can't but you can sure as hell try." He smiled and walked away, disappearing into the crowd.

* * *

**Songs: Speed of Sound – Coldplay**

** Sex on Fire – Kings of Leon**

** Witchcraft – Frank Sinatra**

**A/N: My family and I thank all of you for all the warm wishes and prayers. My grandmother is still in the hospital. Things still look bad but we have accepted it. Now, we are just waiting and making sure she's comfortable.**

**Thank you for all your support. When I read all of your messages, I cried. It was just so overwhelming. I haven't met any of you but you made me feel like we've been friends for years – and I really appreciate it.**

**I will try to update if I can, writing helps me cope so this feels like therapy. I do hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you again for the reviews and kind words.**

**Here's to wishing all of you and your family good health and lots of love.**

**XO ~FreeFlowing**


	9. After Thought

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS PURE FAN FICTION. ANY SIMILARITY TO ANY PERSON LIVING OR DEAD IS MERELY COINCIDENTAL. **_

**Before Ever After**

**Chapter 9 – After Thought**

Sheldon decided to stay in the lobby for two reasons. He didn't want to face Penny's wrath and he might have had the most weirdest few hours ever. Who was he kidding, it has been weird since Penny moved in next door. It got weirder when he hugged Penny after she gave him the Nimoy napkin. From then on out, things just got weirder and weirder. It hit the fan when he met Rose.

Sheldon has always been sure of himself. What he wants – he gets. He wanted to win the Nobel prize for Physics – and after pouring himself into his work, he finally got it. But now – he didn't know what he wants. Should he continue his intellectual pursuits or should he, for the first time in his life, turn off his brain and follow his heart.

But then there lies the dilemma. He thought Amy was it for him. They were compatible in every way. She was perfect for him and he never expected that she would break his heart.

Then there's Penny – Penny, Penny, Penny. He had always been smitten with her. Admiring her from afar was all he could do. He was so sure that she would never, ever be with him but now – they've made love twice and it felt so good. So right.

And then, there's Rose. What should he do with Rose – the better question is what wouldn't he do to her. There's something about his mysterious red head. Just the mere thought of her brings out a different side to Sheldon as Penny witnessed moments ago. He didn't know how to put it into perspective. The best he can do is to like himself to the Hulk. He's the meek Bruce Banner one moment then the green rage giant next.

He sighed. There's only one person who could truly help him with this. Sheldon took out his phone and perused through his contacts.

"Hi Meemaw…it's moon pie."

* * *

**Song: Stand by Me – Phillip Phillips cover**

**A/N: Basically this chapter is dedicated to my grandmother. Whenever I'm confused or just needed someone to talk to, she's always my go-to person. **

**Loads of questions to be answered on the next chapter…it will be quite long. **

**Thank you for the reviews, alerts and favorite.**

**XO ~FreeFlowing**


	10. Rose Par Deux

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS PURE FAN FICTION. ANY SIMILARITY TO ANY PERSON LIVING OR DEAD IS MERELY COINCIDENTAL. **_

**Before Ever After**

**Chapter 10 - Rose Par Deux  
**

"Ok meemaw. Yes, I will. Take care." Sheldon pressed end.

His conversation with his grandmother, although comforting, did not resolve the dilemma he was in. Maybe it's time for him to face the music.

'It's now or never, Cooper.' He thought – dreading to face the wrath of Penny.

As soon as he walked towards the elevator, a familiar face in the hotel bar waved at him. It was Rose. He inhaled sharply. She was breathtaking even from a distance. Her wavy red hair cascaded just below her breasts. She was wearing an immaculately white sleeveless blouse with the first three buttons undone, showing just enough cleavage, a royal blue pencil cut skirt that hugged her just right and flesh toned stiletto pumps.

'_Oh how I wish I was that skirt.'_ Sheldon thought as he committed how she looked into his eidetic memory.

'_What am I doing? Sheldon Cooper you are an ass. Plain and simple. Get out while you still can._' His mind didn't approve of all the images that he was conjuring up but then his body – particularly his feet – betrayed him as he walked towards her.

"Fancy meeting you here, Dr. Cooper." Rose smiled.

"I think you have something of mine." He stated.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She replied. Her gaze never wavered.

"I know what you're doing – Too can play that game." Sheldon's voice low and husky. His stance changes as he took a step forward.

"Then let's play, Dr. Cooper. Drink?" Rose was a bit surprised at the physicist's demeanor. He was different somehow. Different from when the last time they talked. He looked predatorial.

Sheldon signaled the bartender, "Two of your top shelf scotch…neat."

"So you drink now? I must've been a bad influence on you." Rose batted her eyelashes.

Sheldon didn't waver. Instead his jaw clenched and his breathing got even deeper. "You have no idea."

He helped Rose to her seat and gave her one of the scotch. They seat opposite of each other. He took a sip of his drink – not taking his eyes off Rose.

"Are you going to give it back to me?" He asked.

"Give what back?" Rose innocently smiled.

"The black pouch with the diamond necklace." He replied.

"I don't have it." She answered.

"Yes you do. I don't know how you keep on doing it. Placing a key on my pocket without me feeling it. Taking a black pouch off my pocket just by bumping into me." He hissed.

Rose tilted her head to the side and smiled, "Frustrating isn't it?"

"I really don't have it, Dr. Cooper. But you're more than welcome to search me." She leans into him, her fingers tracing her lips.

Sheldon's eyes followed her fingers. Mesmerized by what she was doing. "I may take you up on that offer."

"Hmm…just out of curiosity, what makes you think the necklace is yours? Did you buy it?" She asked. She is really starting to like this Sheldon. He's very domineering; unlike when she first met him – a lost lonely teenage boy on his way to Germany with his mother as a visiting professor.

"It was in my safety deposit box. But you know that already, didn't you?"

"Just because it was in the box, under your name, doesn't mean that the necklace is yours."

"Fine then. Whose is it?"

"Well, it belonged to Marie Antoinette but then she lost her head. Officially it belongs to the French government – on loan to the Swiss."

"Unofficially?"

"Mine." Rose smiled. "Never really liked the French anyway."

"You're a thief."

"I would like to think of myself as a procurer of valuable items."

"So where's the necklace now?" He asked.

"It's safe. At least for now." She replied.

"Why did you put it in a safety deposit box under my name?" He asked.

"Well, a person in my line of business comes with a lot of baggage. Mostly people who are legally obligated to follow the law in the strictest form."

"You mean the police?"

"Police…FBI…Interpol…the lists goes on. But they're not really a threat to me. It's the people who carry the badge who dresses up as the good guys but in truth they are the bad guys that are annoying."

"You can't hide the necklace under your name because they'll be able to just obtain a search warrant."

"Ding ding ding." Rose smiled.

"You needed a scapegoat." Sheldon implied.

"More of a sacrificial lamb." Neal Caffrey corrected.

Sheldon snapped out of whatever spell Rose was putting him on. He started to notice the people around them. He icily looked at the well-suited man standing before them.

"Neal. What brings you to the Four Seasons?" Rose asked – annoyed that the charming con man ruined the moment.

"I could ask you the same thing." Neal turns to Sheldon, "Would you mind if I steal her just for a second?"

Sheldon shrugged.

Rose got up and followed Neal two tables down. An earshot away from where the young physicist was sitting.

"Whatever happened to lying low?" Neal asked.

"Jealous?" Rose smiled.

"Of a theoretical physicist?" Neal smirked. He shifted and peeked at Sheldon. "Incidentally, where did you know him from?"

"A long time ago Neal. He was on his way to Germany. We were on the same train." Rose replied as she adjusted his tie.

"How old were you?"

"14, 15…it was a long time ago."

"Wait, Germany? Is this the time when your Dad stole the Adele painting?" Neal asked, amused at the thought of a young Rose running around Europe, dodging Interpol.

Rose giggled, "Yeah, it was bring your daughter to work day."

"Good times."

"Yes it was."

"You've had more good times since then." Neal stepped a little bit closer. Brushing a stray hair from her face.

"I did." Rose smoothed the lapel of his jacket. She bites her bottom lip as her hands traveled down his chest and around his torso. From afar it looked like a couple indulging themselves on a little PDA – but in truth…

"Really? You're patting me down?" He asked.

"One could never be too sure with you, Mr. Caffrey."

"Don't you trust me?" He smiled.

Rose sighed and lets him go. "I did."

His smile disappeared. "Rose…"

"Don't." She pursed her lips. "Where is it?"

"It's safe. I gave it to Mozzie."

"Why am I having a hard time believing you?" She whispered.

"For this to work, you really have to trust me again." He whispered back as he leans his head on hers.

"Ah, there lies our dilemma."

"There was a time when you trusted me with everything."

"Yeah. And then you broke my heart." They both just stared into each other's eyes. Their moment ruined when Sheldon cleared his throat.

Sheldon's been eyeing the two since they started conversing away from him. He frowned as they flirt with each other. His hand fisted at the sight of her hands all over him. It took all of his strength not to accost the man who Rose was giving all her attention to. But then when he saw them – heads leaned on each other – he remembered Penny and how he wished that it was them who was doing that. He calmed down at the thought of his blonde friend? Girlfriend? He realized that he really needed to talk to her. Straighten things out.

Rose and Neal went back to the table. Sheldon already paid for their drinks. He stands and offered his hand to the man on Rose's right.

"Dr. Sheldon Cooper."

"Neal Caffrey."

The two shook hands – each one tightened their grip on the other.

"Let's not make this into a testosterone match, boys." Rose rolled her eyes.

"I had a wonderful time, Rose. I think our business here is done. I now have something to take care of." Sheldon said. Gone was the predator that was eyeing her like a gazelle.

"You mean your blonde girlfriend?" Rose inquired.

"Penny is not my girlfriend. At least I don't think she is." Sheldon frowned.

"Wait…" Neal interrupted. "Blonde girl, pretty green eyes, yay high?" He raised his hand just below his shoulder.

"Yes, that's Penny. Why?" Sheldon asked.

"I saw her awhile ago. She looked pissed. Stormed back to the elevator." Neal replied.

"When was this?" Rose asked.

"Um..when the two of you were doing your thing." Neal pointed out.

Sheldon's eyes widen. "Shit!"

He ran to the elevator. Penny saw him flirting with another woman. This is not good. Not good at all.

"Oops." Rose quipped.

"Oops? Really? A man might get murdered in the honeymoon suite of the Four Seasons and all you can say is Oops?" Neal teased.

"We need to fix this." Rose said.

"We? Who's we?"

"You and Me."

"Hey I did not sign up for this." Neal held up his hands.

Rose looked at him and smiled seductively. She pressed her body unto his. Neal swallowed – his breathing changes. Rose leaned into his ear.

"I'll make it worth your while." The red head whispered.

Neal shook his head and lets out a laugh. He looked at his seductress and smiled, "Rose D'Uevre you are the most frustratingly stunning woman I know and one day I'll make you see that I have never fallen out of love with you."

"So you'll do it?" She asked.

Neal groaned as Rose started to move her hips against his – creating a delicious form of friction between the fabric of his suit and his member. He closed his eyes and nodded.

"Thank you, Neal." She smiled.

Neal smiled and inched his head closer to her. He licked his lips and kissed her. She responded as she seductively bites his lower lip.

"Mmm…down boy." She whispered and leaves.

Neal's eyes shot open. He couldn't believe what she did. Leaving him to re-adjust himself.

He sighed as he ran his hand through his dark locks, "Damn she's good."

* * *

**Song: Stripper – Soho Dolls**

** Fever – Micheal Buble**

**A/N: We love hot, domineering Sheldon – don't we? We also love conflict. Put them together and you get the next chapter.**

**I loved writing this chapter. The song fit perfectly! I am starting to love writing Rose. Her character is starting to unveil in my head. I don't know if it's because creating her makes me forget about what is happening around me or it's probably the Malbec next to me. Whatever it is, I have found my muse.**

**I think it's my grandmother's way of saying 'Don't stop. You're doing fine. You need this.' Thanks Grams!**

**Thank you for reviewing, alerting and clicking on favorite. You guys are awesome and I love each one of you (no, that's not the Malbec talking – I just had one…ok two) :)  
**

**~ FreeFlowing**


	11. The Talk

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS PURE FAN FICTION. ANY SIMILARITY TO ANY PERSON LIVING OR DEAD IS MERELY COINCIDENTAL. **_

**Before Ever After**

**Chapter 11 – The Talk**

Sheldon opens the door to their suite and finds Penny frantically packing her stuff. Her face was wet from her tears as she continued to sob. She stopped as soon as she realized that he was there.

He cautiously walked towards her. She takes one step back and held out her arms.

"Don't." She warned. Sheldon's shoulders dropped.

"Penny," He pleaded. "Let me explain."

"Explain what Sheldon? Why you called sleeping with me an experiment? Why instead of talking to me, you chose to leave? Why when I went out to look for you because I was worried, I see you seducing another woman?" Penny sobbed.

"It wasn't like that." He replied.

"Then tell me!" Penny demanded.

Sheldon found the couch. He ran his hands on his face and took a deep breath. "I…I don't…"

Penny sat beside his and took his hands. "Please, Sheldon. Please talk to me."

Sheldon looked at her and then to her hands holding his. He always loved her comforting touch.

"Do you regret what we did?" Penny asked, her voice tiny.

He shook his head. "Penny, making love to you – it's the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me. I don't regret it. Actually I would very much like to do more of it in the future."

She smiled shyly.

"I'm just confused." He frowned.

"Confused about what? About us?" She asked.

"About everything." He answered.

"Penny. Before I met you, everything in my life was in order. When Leonard introduced you to our group, the dynamics changed. It wasn't for the best but it wasn't for the worst either. It just changed." He continued.

"Oh." Penny suddenly felt guilty. Like everything that had happened – happened because of her. She started to think about the what ifs. What if she didn't move to the apartment next door. Maybe things would've been different.

"Don't." Sheldon cups her chin. "Don't over think it."

"How can I not? If it wasn't for me, maybe you wouldn't have gotten hurt." She started to cry again.

"No, no Penny. What happened with Amy and Leonard, that was not your fault. In fact that would've been Wolowitz and Koothrapalli's fault. They did introduce me to Amy." He pointed out.

"Then what do you mean by things changing?" She asked.

Sheldon takes another deep breath.

"I couldn't really explain it. I just knew that when I met you, I started to work even harder. Like I wanted to impress you and I haven't felt the need to impress anyone before."

He smiled as he recalled the time he taught her about Physics.

"You wanted to impress me?" Penny asked.

"Of course. Who wouldn't? Look at you, Penny. You are breathtakingly beautiful and smart." He replied.

"Me? Smart?"

"Not in academics, no. But life in general. I mean, who do we go to every time we have a problem about proper social protocol?"

"Oh." Penny smiled.

"You're also brave and deceptively strong. I should know, you did beat me up." He pointed out.

"I didn't beat you. I just punched you for trying to get the ring." She teased.

Sheldon tucked her hair on her ears. She leans in to his touch.

"So how long have you known that you liked me?" She asked.

He blushed. "When you gave me the signed Nimoy napkin. When we hugged for the first time. All the while I thought I was just admiring you for being a good friend but when we hugged…"

Sheldon sighed. His heart was going on overdrive. He couldn't help himself grinning like a goofy kid.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"I couldn't. You were with Leonard. And you looked happy. Penny, I'd rather see you happy than be the reason for you being miserable."

"Oh Sheldon. If only…" Penny moved closer to the physicist.

"Only what?" He asked as he puts his arm over her shoulders.

"If only you'd tell me sooner. I felt it you know…when we hugged. I felt like I was supposed to hug you all the time. Every time I see you, I feel my heart expand and my stomach fills with butterflies." She started.

"There are times that I couldn't even concentrate on what I was doing because I keep on thinking about you. I would actually read science magazines so I could at least have some idea of what you talk about and maybe surprise you when I give my two cents on the subject. I started to watch Star Trek…read comic books…"

"You didn't have to do those things, Penny."

"I wanted to. I wanted to do it for you." She shrugged.

Sheldon turned to look at her, "Penny, I fell in love with you just the way you are. I don't care if you watch Star Trek or not…or if you've read the latest science journal."

"Now you tell me." Penny giggled.

Sheldon smiled and leaned back. "I knew it."

"Knew what?" She frowned.

"I was the guy."

Penny smiled and gently kissed his lips.

"I'm sorry I left. I just needed to take care of some unfinished business." Sheldon meekly said.

"The red head?" She asked, trying to mask her jealous tone. "Who was she?"

"Rose. I met her during the Nobel reception in Stockholm. She left a key to a safety deposit box in my pocket and I wasn't aware of it. I actually have forgotten about it until the night I found out about Amy and Leonard."

Penny kissed his hand. She knew that Sheldon was still hurting about the betrayal. She just wished that she would be able to be enough for him to heal.

"I decided to go to New York. Howard and Raj thought that maybe you'd like to come with me."

"Wait…asking me to go with you wasn't your idea?" Penny frowned.

"I wanted to ask you, yes but after our first night together, I didn't really know how to…"

"Oh."

"I know. Like I said, I was confused."

Penny sighed, "It's fine, Sheldon. I just suddenly feel like you don't want me here."

He frowned, "Penny, what part of what happened moments ago makes you think that I don't want you here?"

Penny blushed.

"So what was in the safety deposit box?" She asked.

"A necklace. It was so beautiful. I wish you could've seen it." He replied.

"A necklace? Why was it in your safety deposit box? Wait…was it really your box?"

"Yes." He sighed. "Rose is in the business of procuring artifacts of great value."

"A what?" She looked at him quizzically.

He sighed and closed his eyes, "She's a thief."

Penny's mouth dropped open.

* * *

**A/N: No song for this one. Short chapter, I know…'The Talk' will continue on the next chapter. Plus maybe I could throw in a little somethin' – somethin' (wink). Apologies if it feels rushed in anyway.**

**Thank you for all the reviews and alerts and favorite. I love reading your comments. Thank you for being my support system as I deal with life. I love you guys!**

**~FreeFlowing**


End file.
